


Firefly Nights

by sadsentinel



Series: stardew valley [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Couple, Dating, F/M, Original Character(s), Romance, forest, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsentinel/pseuds/sadsentinel
Summary: a cute one shot ft. alex from stardew valley!
Relationships: Alex/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: stardew valley [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080881
Kudos: 23





	Firefly Nights

"You know, I've always dreamed of going pro."

"So you've said," I giggled. Alex ran a large, strong hand through his chestnut brown hair and scratched nervously.

"Right," he said, a tinge of embarrassment in his voice. The silence between us grew ever louder, just the same as the violent hum of the cicadas in the pine trees. A lone firefly hovered past, illuminating Alex's dark, intense eyes. They held a faraway, almost sad look.

"I'd love to hear more, though."

The familiar, unshakeable sparkle returned to his gaze.

"I've wanted to do it for years, but..."

"But?" I turned my head in interest. Gridball was all he ever talked about. Was it really possible it wasn't what he wanted anymore?

"Now I'm not so sure. A part of me still wants to, but..." He trailed off for a moment, and turned his gridball over in his hands, again and again. It was as if he'd become locked in a trance, all alone in his own world. "The more time we've been spending together, the less worried I am about money, and fame, and all that useless shit."

"Hey, money isn't totally useless," I grinned. I had just finished paying Robin to add a new room onto my farmhouse. Work was to begin bright and early in the morning.

Alex kept his pace, and I followed. We ambled through the deep, twisting forest back towards my farm. We'd gotten used to walking together, late at night. After I found him on the beach one evening, I'd convinced him to throw his gridball back and forth with me. He hadn't initially placed me as the athletic type, but I'd insisted. He smiled more genuine smiles that night than I'd seen since we'd met. Admittedly, we didn't spend much time together until that night, but ever since, he'd taken it upon himself to walk me home. We spent nearly every night together. On the nights when I walked back on my own, I missed his company.

_"It's dangerous this late, you know. There could be bears or wolves."_

He'd said that to me the first night he'd walked me home, even though we both knew I could handle myself.

The loud howl of a wolf echoed eerily in the distance. Alex leapt a mile in the air, a short yelp escaping from his parted lips. I placed a hand on the short sword I'd taken to carrying, and squeezed just above his elbow in an effort to comfort him.

"I thought _you_ came to protect _me_ ," I joked. His eyebrows drew together in frustration at his reaction.

"I am," he huffed, throwing a muscular arm over my shoulder and drawing me in a bit roughly. He peered into the heavy blanket of darkness, and another firefly hovered past. "These things are everywhere," he said, watching as a few more floated weightlessly by. I tried to focus on the firefly, but my mind drifted to the warmth of his skin against mine.

"It's summertime," I said. I held my hand up and out, as if expecting one to come to me. I lowered my hand in embarrassment, realizing fireflies weren't like my dog back home. Alex's lips curved upwards in a smile and he nudged my arm.

"Hey, they are... pretty cool, I guess." His words distracted me from my own flustered thoughts, and I looked past the fireflies to his face. He watched them with wonder, like he was seeing them for the first time.

The hot, humid night air seemed a little less dreadful with the warm glow of the fireflies around. With Alex here too, it even felt kind of good.

I walked towards the dark, gurgling riverbank and took a seat, hoping to make the moment last just a little longer. We had made it just a bit upstream from Leah's cabin, which was nestled not far away, at the edge of the clearing. I could see the harsh glow of lights filtering through the closed curtains.

Alex's footsteps sounded behind me, and I realized he was coming to join me.

"Leah's up late, huh?" He glanced in the direction of her house. I knew he couldn't care less about Leah's sleeping habits, but things had become slightly awkward between us. I couldn't pinpoint the exact reason, but I settled on blaming my own stupid comments for the time being.

"I'm sorry I messed with you about your dreams."

"It's all good." Alex crouched down beside the dark, watery depths before us. "I just don't know if that's right for me anymore. But if it isn't, then... what is, y'know?"

On an impulse, I took his hand in mine, to comfort him. This wasn't something I had ever planned to do, and now that I was doing it, I felt a surge of adrenaline run through my veins. _What am I doing?!_

When I finally managed to meet his eyes, the corners of his lips were upturned in a smile. He turned his hand over and intertwined our fingers together, squeezing gently.

"I'm glad you made the first move. I was a bit nervous, to tell you the truth." I replayed his words over in my mind. Was he saying what I thought he was saying? He was interested in me? How had I not noticed? Then it hit me.

All the nights he'd walked me home, all the times we'd spent together on the beach. I'd just assumed we'd done all those things as friends, but could I have been wrong? This whole time?

Alex tilted his head, his deep gaze trained on my face.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, concern laced in his voice.

"I..." I wasn't sure, to be honest. What would I tell him? _I had no idea you were interested?_

How did I even feel about this? A jolt of excitement raced through my body and I think I knew my answer. I hadn't reached for his hand to profess my love or anything, but now that I knew how he felt...

"Oh. Oh no, did I misread this? You don't—" He jerked his hand away, mortified.

"Wait." I reached for his hand again, and though hesitant, he let me. "I never really... I didn't really know how I felt about this, but..."

"If you're willing to give it a shot..." he began, "I feel like I can deal with the uncertainties of my future with you here. Whether we're friends, or more than that. If you'll have me, that is." His usual confident smirk was absent. Instead, he wore the expression of a frazzled teenager who'd just asked out his crush. I felt like I hadn't seen that look since high school, but that all felt like millennia ago anyway. All my mind could really register was _now_. Me and Alex. _Together._ The thought had never truly crossed my mind, and yet... here we were.

I smiled at him then, and instantly, his expression changed. He was happy, and so was I. That's what really mattered.

"I'm willing to try if you are," I whispered. He pulled me into a hug then, his powerful arms wrapped firmly, but gently around my small frame. I could feel his nervous heartbeat through his thin T-shirt, and I knew that this is what I wanted.

It was just as he said. I can deal with the future, however uncertain it might be, as long as I have him.


End file.
